On Stage
by Child of Dawn
Summary: What happened the night Ohgami came back from paris and helped the girls fight Douglas Stewart company....R for sexual content bw Ohgami and Sakura takes place after the movie


It was the middle of the night and she had been walking around ever since they got in from the battle. She had allot of things on her mind and somehow her meditation she usually did outside did not seem appropiate. Instead she had found her self heading toward the theatre in her pajamas without a second thought. She had gotten out of bed and walked right out of her room without even changing into her robes or putting her hair up. She just couldn't stop thinking about the battle against that thing the douglas-stewart company had and the sudden arival of Ohgami. They didn't even know he was coming; no warning at all. Not that they needed any he was practically family to her.

But then why did it feel like her heart was going to explode when she saw him arrive on the battle field, and she couldn't help but remember that fortune she had the other day saying someone she loved would be coming back. Well, of course she loved Ohgami, but like that? Yes, she did and as she looked back it was more apparent then ever and she wondered why she hadn't seen it before. When he had left, she felt almost as devestated as when her father died, and her spirit power shot so low even Gen. Yoneida pulled her aside and asked if everything was okay. Now seeing him again tonight, she understood everything and seemed to more confused than ever. She was desperately in love with him and had been since the very beginning.

Their connection was different then any other she had known and he was the one she was closest to out of everyone at the Imperial Flower Troupe. As she reached the stage of the theatre she climbed on to it and took a mediatating pose. She tried to clear her mind but all she could think of was him. She knew she must of held a place in his heart because he had always confided in her when something would weigh heavy on his mind and he always supported her and backed her up when no one else would. Also there was the fact that they could combine their spirit power into one attack and he always trusted in her abilities. Even now most of the others still don't trust her to fight her own battles. He was the one who appeared to her in the cave when she was claiming the sword and he was the one that always seemed to be around when she needed help. But did he love her. _'Oh, Ohgami'. _At this thought, she bent foward in a position of prayer and tried to clear her mind.

It had been a long day and now he was out doing the night patrol. As far as he knew everyone was in bed, and after that battle he would be surprised if they didn't sleep for days. As for him he knew he had a long night ahead of him so he didn't mind taking over Maria's turn on patrol. He was tired but with everything on his mind he knew sleep would not come to him tonight. He had just opened the doors into the theatre when he was saw the very person occuping his thoughts meditating on the stage. Sakura.

Of everyone in the flower troupe he had missed her the most. She was his confidant and she could always make him feel better; and she did purely by making him feel that he didn't need to be anything more than himself. She didn't push him, she didn't ask anything of him, and she always stood by him. He knew most of it was brought on by her upbringing but at the sametime he knew there was more. He was closer to her than anyone and today he thought he could of lost her. That move she did to save him could have cost her, her life; and that scared him to death. That and the feeling he felt when the battle was done and he saw her jump out of her koubu, made him lose his mind. He remembered the first time they met he had felt the pull on his heart, but he ignored it and they quickly became fast friends. Maybe, this time it was because he hadn't seen her since he left for his new post in Paris but this time. This time his heart stopped and as he stood here frozen in his spot he felt every beat thumping hard in his ears.

Of all the costumes, and the robes; what he saw now was beyond beautiful. This was the first time he had ever seen her hair down, and he didn't even know it was that long until he saw it pool around her body. A body until he saw now, he didn't know she had. This was the most natural he had ever seen her, and her thin nightgown wasn't hiding much of the body that had suddenly stopped him in his tracks. As he approched the stage, he couldn't help but call out her name,"Sakura" he spoke but it barely came out as more than a whisper. But it was enough to get her attention and it sent her into a mild stated of panic.

As he reached the stage he saw the nervousness swarming in her eyes as she looked at him and he saw the tint of pink on her cheeks as she gripped the edge of her nightgown in her hand. "Are you okay? Why arent't you sleeping?" he asked as he jumped up on the stage and sat next to her; hoping to hide his own nerves.

"I couldn't sleep" Sakura replied looking away. Ohgami slowly rested his hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him.

"Something on your mind?". The light pink tint on her cheeks darkened to a deep red. He knew something was on her mind, and he wasn't sure but he thought for a moment it could be the same thing. "Same here. Are you cold your trembling?".

Sakura couldn't help but let out a small giggle and a bit of embarrassment when attention was brought to her nightgown, "I'm alright. I guess I didn't realise what I was wearing when I left my room".

"So what's bothering you?" he thought for a moment she would say but instead she changed the subject.

"It's been awhile since I saw you. I was surprised when you showed up. Paris must be nice huh".

Without even realising what he was doing or saying he replied. "It was alright a bit flashy. I prefer life here, where things are a more sincere kind of beautful". His reply came from his mouth while he had been fixated on her face and his hand had come up from her shoulder as he began to run it alongher cheek. "I've missed you allot Sakura". As soon as he realised what he was doing he went red and saw that Sakura turned away having created a new shade of red on her face.

"Oh...Ohgami. I don't understand", Sakura tried to control herself, but was losing her self quickly. He was sitting so close and was touching her. She was confused did he feel for her like she felt for him, and small gesture he made sent fire balls into her stomach. She turned to look at him hoping to guess what he was feeling. "Ohgami".

"I'm sorry shouldn't have done that" he said as his face grew even darker.

"Why?" she whispered. She had to know.

"Because it was wrong for me to touch you and..." Ohgami was cut off before he could fumbled.

"No, why did you look at me like that and touch me if it was wrong" Before she wouldn't have forced him to talk, but she needn't to know.

His face grew reder and he tried to speak but he just stumble out one word as he tried to turn is head away.

Sakura stopped him with a kiss and everything was gone. She had never kissed him before, and never would have before this moment; it shocked them both at her boldness. A few moments passed as they stayed with her lips pressed against his and upon realising what she had done quickly began to pull away. She was about to udder and apology but was stopped before it began when his lips met hers with a forcefullness that almost knocked her back. It was power, it was exciting, egniting all sorts of feelings she had never known, and it was a drug that with one kiss made her completely dependent on his will to stay there in this dream. When he pulled away both were panting.

"Sakura...I..." he whispered searching her face for some sign of what to do next.

"Ohgami..." she panted trying to catch her breathe and reaching in for another kiss that he was willing to give. Without even realizing it he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. They were in a trance only known to each other. His lips left hers and trailed up her jaw to her ear.

As gently nibbled on the corner of her ear he whispered, "I Love you". The combination of the words and his lips trailing down her neck sent shivers down her spine and into her stomach and cause her to let out a low moan. The sound that resenated from her throat sent him reluctantly back to reality. Panting he spoke to words again while looking her directing in the eyes, "I love you, Sakura".

Sakura's face brightened as she leaned in to whisper the same words in his ear, "I Love you, too Ohgami". He grabbed her tighter aroung the waist making them suddenly aware of Sakura's straddling him in a next to nothing nightgown and he grew very hard. Sakura felt him beneath her and blushed deeply and began to leave kissed along his jaw. His hands found there way down the hem of the gown and to their bare thighs. It took all he had but he stopped his hands from going farther and grabbed her hem tightly.

"Sakura", he panted. "We have to stop. If we don't I won't be able to stop later" he blushed again.

Sakura understood what he meant, but was too far gone to pull back now. She wanted him now, right here on the stage floor. She wanted to feel his skin, she wanted him to take her. "Do you want to stop?"

Ohgami let a strange sound urupt from his thoat, "That's really not the right question Sakura. I just don't think I could keep control much longer".

Sakura smiled, "Good, you need to stop being in control all the time". Sakura continued to lay kissed down his adam's apple when he pulled her away again. His eyes were sworming with hundreds of different emotions and she saw the fight in himself to stop for her sake. Much in turn made her want him more.

"Sakura, are you sure? Cause I don't want to hurt you".

"Yes", she nodded, "I love you".

"It is going to be painful at first, but I" Sakura cut him off.

"It's okay, Ohgami. I'll be okay, I trust you". That seemed to settle him as Sakura pulled his vest and tie off. His hands trailed backed down her gown til he found the hem. sakura entered into another passionate kiss with Ohgami. His tongue entered her mouth as his hands went up her bare thighs. He broke away and let out a groan when he had found she was wearing nothign under the gown and he grew even harder.. His fingers dug into her bare hips causing a moan to come from her that was stifled his mouth in another seering kiss. Her hands fumbled for the bottons of his shirt in need to feel his skin. When the shirt was open she broke away and watched as she ran her hand over his chest.

He wanted to see her body, he need to see her body. Taking the opportunity, he drug his hands up body taking the nightgown with him and pulled it over her head. She was gorgeous, perfect. Discarding the nightgown he pulled her naked body again his bare chest. "Your're perfect, Sakura" he said as he scanned up from flat stomach to up to her prefectly round breasts and captured one of them in his mouth. She let out a loud groan as shivers went all over her body. She had never known such a feeling before. She felt cowdy, and all she saw or felt was him and his touch. She wrapped her arms around his head and brought him closer as he switched to the other breast.

Pulling back he gently lied her on the floor so he could suckle her breast as his hand trailed lower. He could feel her trembling under him and grew even more excited knowing he could do this to her. When his fingers enter her, her eyes shot open and her fingers dug into his back. He arched back in pain momentarily but quickly went back to pleasing his angel. He wanted her so bad now, he could all but taste it. He wanted to drive him into her, take her hard and fast; but he had to be patient. She need to be ready, and he wanted her to feel this for all it worth.

He began to work on leaving hickies on her breasts as he fingered her harder. He wanted her to remember this moment, and maybe in the shower she will see the marks and grow excited again. Her moans were getting loader and her juices were beganing to flow, she was close. So, he picked up the pace.

"Ohgami...Ohgami..." she stopped as she grabbed a handful of his hair and screamed in ecstasy. She laid there trembling in joy and took the opportunity to remove the rest of his clothes.

Sakura looked up with glazed eyes and looked at his enormous erect penis and blushed. When he got down he spread her legs farther apart and laid on top of her. He saw the look in her eyes that gave him complete happiness. Leaning in he whispered I love you once more as she grabbed onto him and he drove himself in her. He felt her jerk and kissed the tear that fell out of her eye away. Sakura saw an apologetic look in his eyes and smiled to ease his conscence. When she relaxed he began thrusting slowly so she could adjust and faster once she showed enjoyment. Soon she began to moan again and Ohgami began losing his control. Until eventually she came again. Ohgami let himself go inside her and then callasped.

"I love you, Sakura"

"I Love you too", she replied. It seemed like hours, but was only minutes before they moved. They had to get back to their rooms before anyone saw them. After several moments to adjust themselves they decided to head back to his room. Where she pounced on him to begin round two. Her intent was intirely to give him pleasure so she rode him til he came calling her name and callapsed in his arms falling asleep.


End file.
